Take a Bow, Dark
by YamiYumiYuki
Summary: Yami had the most amazing boyfriend ever. But one day he comes less and less and would even act strange...What has he been doing? But once she found out his shocking secret, her heart breaks. DarkxOC


_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**_

_Ohhhhhh  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
Ohhhhh wooow  
yea yea yea yea_

Yami smiles as she got ready for school on a Friday. She was extra happy today because today was her one month anniversary with Dark, the famous phantom thief that had stole the heart of almost every girl in the world. However, Yami alone had his heart, and she was the only one that was allowed to hold him. Her heart fluttered at just the thought of him. "_Yo I'll pick you up at 7 tonight my angel," Dark said and winked before flying off. _The memory flashed through her mind as she giggled like a giddy school girl.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! I'm gonna be late! Ah!" Yami's eyes flew open as she dashed down the stairs and ran nonstop to school. She glanced at a nearby clock as she came near the gates. 7:54. Yami ran faster to her class. As she got there, she sat down and sighed.

"Wow Yami, you need to wake up earlier. You're gonna be late one of these days," A voice said. Yami pouted at her friend.

"Thanks, Riku. But I wasn't late because I woke late, I was late because of our anniversary. I ca't believe Dark would stay with me that long!" Yami smiled gleefully as Daisuke and Risa walked up behind Riku. Riku glared at her and started her speech.

"Dark is a womanizer! Look Yami, any guy would be lucky to have you ok? But Dark really isn't the type of a one girl person, he goes after girls too much. If you are gonna date him, you should at least be careful. He'll only break your heart," Riku informed, worried for her friend.

"Dark is so wonderful," Yami sighed wandering off into her fantasies of Dark as Daisuke held Riku back from strangling the girl. Risa glared harshly at Yami while no one saw.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

"Hey princess!" Dark announced to Yami as he landed on the place in front of her. "You look so beautiful tonight. Did you dress up for me?" Yami had tied her long black hair up into a flowing ponytail. She had a lavender dress with dark purple trimmings to compliment her skin tone. Her bright cerulean eyes stood out with her light eyeliner and silverish blue eyeshadow.

"Of course I dressed nicely for you tonight Dark! Come on, let's go on our date now," Yami hugged Dark and pulled back to see him staring at her confused. "You know, for our one month?" His eyes went wide.

"Oh! I'm sorry my angel, but tonight I have to steal something! I promise I'll make it up to you! I'm soooo sorry Yami!" Dark yelled and hugged her close. Yami giggled at how cute that was.

"Dark it's ok, you're a busy person. I understand, but one thing… You never steal without sending out a notice. And there was no notice for tonight, so what are you stealing?" Yami asked curiously.

"Um, I-uh… Well I just got out the notice! Yeah! I'm gonna go now! Good night my love! I'll return tomorrow!" Dark said quickly and jumped off her balcony. "Oh I almost forgot," He said going back to Yami. "I love you, angel." He pecked her lips and flew off into the night. Yami blushed, but felt a little suspicious.

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

Dark kept his promise to Yami and visited her every night for the next week. However she's been acting strangely. Yes, even stranger than he usually is. Not only him, but Riku and Risa have been acting strange as well as Daisuke. Are they keeping something from her? Yami looked at her calendar to see if there was something she forgot.

"Let's see, today's the April 28… Is there something coming up? Hey, the 29 is circled… Wait, April 29… Wait that's my birthday!" Yami cried joyfully. "They're planning me a surprise party! No wonder they are so awkward this week!"

The rest of the day, Yami was so hyper she literally crashed into three people, created holes on her walls from bouncing, deflated her bean bag chair, almost flooded her bathroom when she turned on the water, and wore out her favorite pair of shoes from dancing in joy. The next day came quickly since Yami danced through the day before. She woke up getting a call from Riku.

"Yami! I need to tell you something important! Please, I'm so sorry for what's going to happen! Please don't blame her for this! I know you might never forgive her but please! I beg you!" Riku sobbed through the other side of the phone. Before Yami could ask what's wrong and comfort her, Riku hung up.

"Riku sounded so sad…I should go check on her." Yami thought as she slipped on a jacket and ran towards the Harada's household.

She quickly ran until she saw two familiar shadows.

"Are those…?" Yami asked herself as she walked slowly behind the wall to see who they were. She gasped as she saw her friend Risa and Dark kissing.

"No…no… Dark wouldn't do that. Yeah, I bet he'll pull away any second now," She tried to assure herself as she watched them with tears cascading down her cheeks. However a minute past but Dark held Risa closer than before. Yami couldn't take it anymore and decided to make her appearance.

"DARK!" She yelled, startling the two. Risa smiled slyly at her as Dark stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yami! It isn't what it looks like!" Dark waved his hands in front of him, trying to hide what just happened.

"Don't lie to me! I waited to see if you'd pull away! But instead, you pulled her closer! Nice show Dark! Playing with my heart just like Riku said! Take a bow Dark! Because you are the greatest actor I've ever seen!" Yami clapped and laughed. But her laughs came out with a sad tone in them, as if she'd been stabbed. Risa, obviously entertained, did nothing but stood and watched what happens.

"Please! I didn't mean to Yami!" Dark pleaded.

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on_

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go 

"This is quite a show, isn't it Dark? You are the greatest actor of this generation! But I'll give you one more chance Dark, answer a few simple questions." Yami glared at him as he nodded.

"Anything! I'll do anything to prove my love to you!" Dark yelled. Risa looked at him wide eyed.

"What day is it today?"

"The 29? But our first week anniversary was a week ago. So it's just another typical Saturday." Yami glared harder as he said it. Dark didn't notice and kept his eyes on her.

"How long have we been together?"

"Two weeks as of today," Dark answered confused. Risa decided now to speak out.

"Darkie-poo! You're wrong! It's _our _two weeks!" Risa whined to him. His eyes widened, knowing he made his hole deeper. The two stopped as they heard Yami growl.

"Then at least give me your truthful answer to this! Who do you love more? Me or Risa?" Yami questioned, looking up. This gave the other two a clear view of how much tears escaped her eyes since she saw them.

"I… I lov…" Dark stumbled on his words as he looked from Risa to Yami and back. "I love… I…" He continued trying to choose. "I know! I'll flip a coin!" He was met by a good slap in the face.

_Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
_

_And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Lets hear your speech oh  
How bout a round of applause [hmm]  
A standing ovation_

"That's it Dark! It pained me enough when you skipped our anniversary. But now that I know you skipped and forgot it because of my friend, it hurts more. And guess what else Dark! Today's not just another Saturday, it's also my birthday you jerk! And our _one month _anniversary was last week! As for whom you love more! Shut it!" Her tears came down faster as she vented out her feelings. "If you can't decide who you love more after all we've been through, then forget it! Go be with Risa! You two backstabbers deserve each other! Take the L out of lover you jerk! Because that's what we are! I hate you both!" Yami slapped him one last time and took off to the Harada household.

"Yami! Are you ok! Happy birthday by the way…" Riku said and gasped as her friend jumped into her arms. " Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"It's Dark and Risa! I saw them kissing and confronted them both! It just hurts so much Riku! I wish I listened to you!" Yami bawled into Riku's chest.

"Well normally, I'd say I told you so, but you get it. I'm so sorry I never told you sooner, but Risa made me promise…" Riku couldn't help but feel as if she was also at fault for her hurt friend. It killed her as Yami began to tell Riku everything as she comforted the heart broken girl. Riku also offered to sleep over at Yami's house for as long as needed until Yami felt better. Yami agreed, for she knew Dark bashing would help her get over it. After a week of bashing on Dark, played pin the tail on the jerk, talked, ate ice cream, and playing around with Riku, Yami finally felt better.

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
_

"Things have been so crazy lately," Yami said quietly as she was on her balcony one Saturday evening. Riku had returned home two days ago since Yami no longer needed the extra guest.

"Yami, please forgive me…" A voice whispered behind her. The person hugged around her waist and she felt tears falling onto her hair and neck. Although she couldn't see who, she knew who it was.

"Go away Dark," She snapped, voice filled with venom.

"I can't, not without you back in my arms. I realized it was you. I love you more than Risa. I don't love her at all anymore! Please you are all I want. I'll do anything to make it up." Dark begged. Yami laughed quietly as she heard him beg. This was DARK of all people , begging her to come back.

"I'm sorry Dark, but you've caused me too much pain. I still have love for you, but I don't trust you anymore. I just can't. You tell me 'I love you' many times, and then you cheated on me. I can't do it. I'm sorry." Yami apologized and slipped out of his arms.

_Out of my grasp,_ He thought sadly. Dark watched his love walk back into her dark room until he could no longer see him. His heart began to break more and Dark could feel a hole in his chest. "Dang it! I've lost her! It's all because of Risa… She wasn't even worth it… Yami was always motherly and sweet…Risa was always there, but annoying… Compared to Risa, Yami is the swan, I love you my angel…" With that he flew off into the night, clutching his heart.

"I'm sorry, but it's over now…" Yami whispered, silent tears came out as she cried herself to sleep.

_But it's over now_


End file.
